In a printer apparatus used as an issuing apparatus issuing a receipt and the like, a long-sized paper pulled out from a paper wound in a roll shape is printed with specific items and cut into a sheet having a specific length and then discharged.
As the printer apparatus, there exists a duplex printer carrying out printing on both the front and the back surface of the paper so as to reduce the usage amount of paper. A printer is known which uses an inkjet printing mechanism as a mechanism printing on one surface of the paper, and uses a thermal printing mechanism as a mechanism printing on the other surface of the paper.
The inkjet printing mechanism jets liquid ink on the paper to carry out printing on the paper. As a result, the paper absorbs moisture from the jetted ink. The moisture absorption amounts differ depending on the category of printing. For example, the ink jetting amount to the paper in a case of printing a photograph is different from that in a case of printing characters, and the larger the ink jetting amount is, the larger the moisture absorption amount of the paper is.
The thermal printing mechanism, as is arranged at the downstream side of the inkjet printing mechanism in the paper conveyance direction, is influenced by the moisture absorption amount of the printing by the inkjet printing mechanism, as a result, there exists a problem that the thermal printing quality on the back surface is reduced due to the influence of the printing category of the inkjet printing mechanism.